Demon 2 The Secret
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inuyasha's constant hounding & jealousy of Kag is causing her to change & he's to blind to see it, her secret she'a turning into something an Inu demon, only Sessh can help her, Kagura kicks Inu's butt, Sessh tortures him, comedy romance LEMOMS Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't Own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Summary Inuyasha is constantly overbearing, and demanding with Kagome, and she is transforming into something he wont be able to handle Kagome becomes a wisecracking

holy terror, Shippou gets revenge and tortures Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru is hiding, waiting, and secretly watching Kag, Written for **Shadownight47**, LOL thanks everyone, Sessh/Kag

**Demon 2 The Secret**

**By Raven 2010 and Shadownight47, April 9 2011**

**The thieving hanyou, demons and sake, spanked and pranked**

"Hey Buttyasha? Give me back my fish" Shippou said

"No way runt finders keepers, losers weepers" Inuyasha shot back, and ran

"Here Shippou have one of mine" Miroku offered

"Thanks Miroku"

"Shippou want some of the fruit juice Kagome brought from her time?

"Sure, what kind is it?

"It's called passion fruit, and it is very tasty" Miroku said

"Shippou ate the fish, and drank the passion fruit juice Miroku had given him, he was crazy about the passion fruit juice, he started feeling really good and happy wanting nothing more to have fun. Shippou cast his eyes towards the object of his affections a certain pesky, thieving hanyou

Yes Miroku had slipped some sake into the passion fruit juice he'd given to Shippou, and as a result of it the naturally fun loving, trick playing kitsune was three times worse ,and more daring drunk then he was sober, Miroku wanted to see little Shippou get some payback on the thieving hanyou

"hey Inuassa? Shippou called

"What did you just call me runt?

"Inuass, you heard Runtyasha, I speak perfect Japanese"

"Yeah well in a minute your gonna be speaking perfect Graveanese, ya red fur rug"

"Go kiss a skunks butt after it sprays it's stink" Shippou wisecracked

"Why you little" Inuyasha started

"Smellyyasha needs a bath, he's stinkin up the forest path" Shippou needled

"Shippouuuuuuu, your dead"

'Promises, promises"

Inuyasha lunged for the tiny terror but before he could get hold of him, Shippou turned into a huge fox the size of large sized Kirrara, "fox form Shippou smirked, then slowly began stalking forward closing in on a suddenly nervous Inuyasha, Inuyasha gulped and his eyes went wide he'd never seen Shippou do this before, Shippou growled just to rattle Inuyasha's cage and it worked

"Now Shippou I was just kidding you, come on it was all in fun" Inuyasha said in a pleading tone while backing up

"Never steal from a hungry fox" Miroku teased

"What the hell do you know about it ya stupid monk, your only area of expertise is groping butts" Inuyasha shot back

"At least I'm not a greedy, gluttonous food thief" Miroku said

Inuyasha's pleas fell on deaf ears, Shippou got close Inuyasha turned to run and Shippou while chasing Inuyasha started swatting him with his large paws giving him the fox version of a spanking "ow, ow, ow, Claws watch the claws" Inuyasha yelled

When Shippou got board with that he turned into a huge bird, picked Inuyasha up flew off then dropped him into the river where said hanyou was screaming obscenities and was carried far away by the current, later on a furious seething red faced hanyou returned to the village with murder in his eyes, but it didn't phase Shippou one little bit

"Shippouuu you creep" Inuyasha snapped, while cracking his knuckles

"Hah I'm so scared not" Shippou said in a bored couldn't care less tone

"You'll care you little ass wipe when I start pounding you" Inuyasha said while pounding his fist into his other hand

"Now Inuyasha be nice" Sango said to bug him

In a split second Shippou turned into an elephant size spider "Oh crap" Inuyasha exclaimed

Inuyash tried to run but Shippou was on him faster then he could say boo, before Inuyasha knew it he was encased in spider webs then attached to a tree 20 feet up off the ground, then fleas crawled down into his clothes enjoying their banquet "Eeeeeee, Shippou get me outta here, these damn things are biting me" Inuyasha yelled

"Enjoy your meal fellas" Shippou said to the fleas

"Miroku why do I have a sneaking suspicion? Sango asked

"Why whatever do you mean" Miroku replied

"You gave Shippou some of your passion fruit juice, he drank it and turns into things I've never seen him turn into before, then he goes after Inuyasha with a vengeance, best part of all by the way" so tell me oh wise monk what exactly was in that juice? Because I know it was not just plain fruit juice"

"Just a little sake Sango my dear"

"Miroku you are worse, and more devious then any female"

"Miroku your diabolical" Kagome added

"Why thank you"

Inuyasha somehow managed to get out of the spider web cocoon and came back to the village hell bent on revenge "Shippou start making funeral plans" Inuyasha snapped

"Hah as if, but you should"

"He just woke Shippou up from his nap, this otta be good" Kagome said

"Hehehe, oh boy I can hardly wait" Sango replied

"What the hell do you mean by that? Inuyasha said

"Keep pushing and you'll see"

"I ain't scared of you runt" Inuyasha replied

"Hehehe" was Shippous response

"If you think that's scaring me your wrong" Inuyasha cockily said

Shippou happily hummed, Inuyasha pounced then in a second had a fanged lizard the size of a big dog hanging onto his butt "Ouuuuuuuch, let go, let go, let go you creep" Inuyasha yelped

"Aw my baby's teething" Kagome teased

"Your baby's teething" what about my ass? Get your baby to let go" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha started shaking his hips from left to right trying to dislodge the toothy lizard attached to his backside but failed miserably, he then reached back and tried to claw Shippou but each time was smacked by his tail, after a while an evil smile formed on Inuyasha's lips then a thunderous sound was heard, and Shippou fell to the ground unconscious, yup Inuyasha's fart was the one thing that took the poor kit out

"Guess that's one kiss he's not gonna wake up from to soon" Inuyasha gloated

"Inuyasha you dirty dog" Miroku wisecracked

"Woof" Inuyasha responded

"Now I can call you sir farts a lot" Kagome ragged

"Kagomeeeeeee" Inuyasha said

"No, no I've got one better Gasyasha, or Inugasa" Miroku added

"How about Inufartyasha? Sango razzed

"Inuyasha my name is Inuyasha, not the shit you asses are calling me, Inu-yas-ha" got it?

"Yesssss Gasyasha" all answered in unison

"Ooooooo" Inuyasha moaned in frustration

**Hounding hanyou, jealousy, the fed up miko, Kouga and Kagome's plot**

Inuyasha as always was being a total overbearing, annoying, selfish dick and Kagome was quickly growing weary of his stupid jealous tirades over any other male who showed interest in her, then he'd go corpse chasing, that's what she named, called his twisted relationship with the clay zombie

"Hey Kagome, Hey everybody? Kouga greeted

"Hey? They answered all except Inuyasha

"Oh this is going to be good" Seaahoumaru thought "Come on Little brother start up I need a good laugh

"Hey mangy wolf how about you leave right now? And you wont wind up dickless" Inuyasha threatened

"Aw Twigdickyasha feeling inferior compared to a real man? You know you can always sit down like a girl to go pee, pee" Kouga ragged

"I ain't small" Inuyasha snapped

"Twigdickyasha, I must remember that on it might come in handy one day" Sesshoumaru said to himself

'Kagome stood in front of Kouga with her back to Inuyasha, and winked at Kouga so he knew to play along with whatever she was about to do. Kagome reached one hand between herself and Kouga who was dying trying to keep a straight face, while Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru all eagerly waited for the gag to be sprung, Kouga fake gulped

"Holy fucking shit he's humungous" Kouga widened his eyes in mock surprise "Wow Kouga that's a really nice one you've got there, damn I don't know how your gonna fit that inside a woman" Kagome commented

"Thanks my woman, your welcome to try it out anytime you want" Kouga said to rile Inuyasha

"Oh my dear sweet kamis she's more vicious, sadistic, and evil then us demons" Sesshoumaru thought

"Whaaaaaaat, oh you gotta be fucking kidding me? Inuyasha screamed "Get away from that stinking wolf Ka-go-me"

"Kouga what do you say we go for a walk, and you let me try it out? Kagome said

"Sure beautiful then you'll be my woman for life"

"Nooooooo" Inuyasha bellowed , then went for tetsuseiga

Kagome took Kouga's hand "Come on Kouga lets go" she said and started leading Kouga toward the forest

"Oh no you don't wench" Inuyasha snapped

"Mutt face are ya gonna take Kagome as your mate? Or are you going to keep chasing after a zombie? Kouga needled

"Fuck you we're talking about Kagome"

"Typical Inutrasha cant answer a legitimate question" Kouga retorted

"No you don't I'll kill you before I let you take her"

"Hey my woman asked me" Kouga needled

"Inuyasha sit" Kagome said then pulled Kouga toward the forest "Sit she said again, then Kouga swept her up in his arms and took off

Sango and Miroku quickly tied their hanyou friend up with lots of rope "Let me out you fuckers I have to go save Kagome" Inuyasha demanded

"No way" Sango replied

"Inuyasha you will let Kagome have her fun, after all she is an adult" Miroku informed him

Sesshoumaru was bent over a boulder laughing so hard his stomach cramped, and tears ran down his face "Oh kamis haelp me this is to much" he thought

Deep in the forest Kouga stopped and gently set Kagome down, and the two were bent over double laughing "Ka, Kagome your to damn good at that, shit I am going to die from laughing so hard"

"I know the look on his face was the best part"

"Hey Kag I've got a sick idea" you really wanna get mutt faces goat, and torture him at the same time"

"Sure, what do you have in mind? he told her and she almost died laughing

Kouga picked Kagome up and they headed back toward the village, once the arrived just outside the village they saw tha Inuyasha was bound with ropes and knew right then and there that Sango and Miroku had done it "oh this is just too perfect" Kouga commented

"Yes it is" Kagome replied

"Are you ready beautiful?

"Kouga I was born ready"

"Ooo Kagome that feels so good, don't stop"

"Kouga you taste incredible"

"Wha, what she, she's sucking his dick? Inuyasha wanted to scream but shock wouldn't let his mouth move

"Ohhhhh Kouga yes"

"Damn Kagome your delicious, hmmm think I need more

Sango and Miroku were enjoying watching Inuyasha squirm "Now Kouga now, I cannot wait anymore" Kagome said then it went quiet for a few seconds

"Yes Kagome ride me, ooooo shit this feels so good"

"Kouga oh my gods I never knew anything could feel so good"

"Shit your so tight"

"Oh Kouga suck my tits"

"Wow mutt face doesn't know what he is missing"

"Ah, ah, ah Kougaaaaa"

"Kagomeeeee" then a howl tore through the area, it was the ookami newly mated howl

"Noooo, Miroku you cock sucker let me outta these fuckin ropes nooow" Inuyasha who had regained his voice demanded

Sango and Miroku ignored the raving hanyou "It is good to hear lady Kagome enjoying herself, plus she is mated, I really do think prince Kouga will be good for her"

"Figures you'd enjoy it you fuckin pervert" Inuyasha barked

"Yes miroku I quite agree it is good to hear, and most importantly of all Kouga loves her, and will never chase after another woman" Sango said aiming the last part at Inuyasha

For the first time in his long life Sesshoumaru had to pull his manhood out to avoid peeing his hakama from laughing so hard, and went in the bushes having all he could do to stand straight "The miko is going to be the death of me" he thought

3 hours later Kagome and Kouga nonchalantly strolled into the village holding hands, Inuyasha could not keep his trap shut "Y, you, you sucked his dick, I can't fucking believe it you sucked his dick" Inuyasha snapped

"Were mated, and what I did or did not do is none of your business" Kagome bit out, then showed her fake but real looking mating mark

"Yeah mutt face she's mine now, and she was well worth the wait" Kouga rubbed it in

"Yeah but you, you sucked his dick, how coul" Inuyasha started but never got to finish

Kouga scented a change in scent "You your gonna preach to me, Kinkyho sucks Naraku's dick, you kiss her so your also kissing Naraku's dick" Kagome snapped

Miroku saw a change in the color of Kagome's aura, as did Kouga but Inuyasha was to busy ranting to notice such a subtle change even a hanyou would pick up on "Were talking about you and Kouga here, quit trying to avoid the subject" Inuyasha snapped

"Seems you're the one avoiding the subject" Kagome

"Hehehe s, so mutt face tell me what's it like ki, kissing Naraku's pecker? Kouga choked out between laughs

"Asshole" Inuyasha said

"Aw poor little Narakuyasha" Kouga teased

"Kouga you prick when I get out of these ropes I'm gonna cut you in half, and you Kagome you and me ain't done yet"

"Inuyashaaaaa, shut up, leave me alone and kiss my asssss"

"No wench"

"Ah Inuyasha if I were you I'd quit now" Sango warned

"Inuyasha stop now before it's to late" Miroku advised

"A shut it, I'm not scared of no wench"

"Mutt face you really should listen this time" Kouga added

"You sucked Kouga's dick, you sucked Kouga's dick" is that all you know how to do is whine like a little bitch? Gods shut up, and give me a fucking break" Kagome bellowed

"Language wench"

"Inuyasha screw you Shippou's not here he's with Kohaku for a few days or I wouldn't do it, and the last time I checked Sango, and Miroku were of age" Kagome snapped

Kagome was slowly losing control for a flash second Miroku, Sango, and Kouga saw slight sparking around her body, her eyes became cold, rage filled, and reddish brown. Sesshoumaru who was never phased much by many things went wide eyed, Kagome wearing a smirk went over to Inuyasha untied his ropes, he got up onto his feet and she stared hard at him

"Mutt face be smart and don't push her" Kouga said

"You want to talk Inuyasha" Kagome said and laughed

"Ah, I, gulp, oh crap" He got out

"Oh crap indeed" Kagome said speaking like Sesshoumaru

Suddenly nervous Inuyasha started backing away from the approaching Kagome, at inhuman speed from beneath his chin she had his face in one hand, her eyes had turned red brown while she looked at him with her piercing gaze, Kagome laughed menacingly at him

"Ho fuck she's possessed" Inuyasha said

"Maybe, maybe not, but know what I like it?" Kagome replied

Sesshoumaru was ready to intervene if things got out of hand, Kagome surprised the big Inu still holding Inuyasha's face in her hand she licked her lips "I am so very hungry" she said then slowly dragged her tongue up the side of his face "So hungry" then quickly pushed him back and ran into the forest

"Kouga what the fuck did you do to her?

"Nothing you caused this whole thing, so don't go blaming me or anybody else Inuturdyasha" Kouga wise cracked

**Changes, the trickster miko, new hunger, hunting, concerned friends, discovery**

Over the next few days subtle changes began to take place, although it was slow it was also noticeable to those who paid attention, Kagome a girl with a very healthy appetite hardly ate much, she also started disappearing into the forest each day. Sango and Miroku who had been observing her were very curious indeed and were going to find out just what was going on

There were other changes as well as the days went on Kagome had become uninhibited, hot tempered, vicious, and foulmouthed with Inuyasha when he dared to crossed her bow, that was not all she had also become a big practical joker and greatly took pleasure in getting revenge with tricks, like the day Inuyasha forbade her from going to visit her family

"You forbid me from visiting my family, well I forbid you to go to the clay zombie" Kagome barked back

"What? Wench you cant for bid that" Inuyasha snapped

"Hah? why not she's dead? Besides it's not like she can feel anything" now is it? _**La, la, la she's dead, she's dead from her toes up to her head" **_Kagome sang in a sadistically happy tone

"Kagome cut it out now, I mean it cut it out before I really get mad" Inuyasha barked

"Ooo the big bad hanyou's gonna get all mad, like I even care"

"Wench" he started

Then opportunity presented itself Kikyo's soul collectors showed up Inuyasha stared up into the sky in their direction, Kagome patiently waited for her chance. She was about to do something she'd never done before, Inuyasha turned to run into the forest towards the soul collectors, Kagome waited until he had made it to the tree line a few feet away

"**Sit**1 I forbid you from going to see the zombie queen, **sit** 2 see how it feels to be forbidden from that which you want the most, _**sit **_3 never try to forbid me from anything, your not god, or my father, **sit** 4 things are going to be different around here, believe it, **sit** 5 no more am I gonna take your shit in silence while you run all over me" got that? Payback's a bitch and now so am I" Kagome said

"Good job, I love this miko already" Sesshoumaru thought, and smiled evilly

By the time Inuyasha got out of his crater Kikyo had given up and left the area, leaving behind a fuming hanyou, he was going to start running his mouth. Sesshoumaru wanted to have some fun and used his powers to spin Inuyasha around like a tornado at high speed, after a couple of minutes Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped sending dizzy Inuyasha plummeting to the ground where he landed on his ass

"Why Inuyasha what is that new dance, hm we shall name it the tornado" Miroku teased

"How about the hanyou spin? Sango added

"Or the Loudmouthyasha twister" Kagome said

"Ohhhhh" Inuyasha whined, then fell back down onto the grass where he lay trying to clear his spinning head

Kagome hid it well but she was still hell bent on getting revenge, and had the perfect prank in mind, that night when everyone bedded down for the night, well except Sango, and Miroku who were fake sleeping, Sango winked at Kagome who grinned Inuyasha feel asleep Kagome snuck over and poured a potion on him when he awoke he was in for a real treat, he felt a cool breeze throughout the night but managed to return to sleep

In the morning everyone woke then "Ahhhhhhh" Inuyasha screamed,

Inuyasha then began covering his crotch, the potion had shrunk his clothes his almost sleeveless haori only covered his upper arms and top half of his chest, his hakama was more like a thong

"Mornin sexy" Miroku razzed

"Shut it ya sick perverted bastard" Inuyasha snapped

"Wow never knew you had such sexy legs, in fact legs that could stop a guys heart in it's tracks" Sango teased

"Gods Inuyasha go put some clothes on will ya" Kagome wisecracked

"You did this, didn't you wench?" I know you did it, I do not know how but you did it" Inuyasha yelled

"Yeah whatever" Kagome said "Stop running around half naked, and put some clothes, you could always wear some of Kikyo's old clothes, there are some in Keades hut"

"I ain't wearing girls clothes" are you nuts? I think your brain's broken or something" Inuyasha said

"Ah screw it I'm gwtting a piece of this action" Sesshoumaru said to himself

Sesshoumaru used his powers and made snakes come up out of the ground and slither up inuyasha's legs, within seconds he was almost completely covered with crawling snakes "Shit, shit, shit get em off" One big snake licked his cheek "Eeeeeeeee"

"See Inuyasha that's what you get you've got to hide that sexiness" Miroku ragged

"Show off" Kagome teased

"Looks like we should start planning a wedding" Sango said

"And you call me a letch and pervert" Miroku added

"I hate you creeps" Inuyasha whined then ran for the river

"Hey Kag's what about that potion you used on his clothes? Sango asked

"Ah it'll wear off then the big baby's clothes will return to normal" Kagome said "I wonder what Sesshoumaru would think of this?

During the next few days Kagome began had been disappearing, Inuyasha was so busy skulking around that he paid no attention to what was going on, dinner time came and the group gathered for supper all except Kagome who took off into the forest, Miroku and Sango decided to follow her, they mounted Kirrara and flew off, when they did find her they would never be prepared for what they were about to see next

They found Kagome who was hiding in the bushes then pounced on something and killed it quick "Gasp, oh my god" Sango said with widened eyes

"I have never seen this before in my life, it's rare but I have heard of it, it happened once a few hundred years ago" Miroku told Sango

There was sweet little Kagome in an animalistic state eating raw rabbit meat "Lets not tell Inuyasha about this, we'll keep it just between us" Sango said

"Agreed" Miroku replied, little did they know golden eyes were watching, and every word was heard

"So the miko likes raw meat interesting, if the hanyou continues to needlessly push her he's in for a big surprise, I will simply wait then when the time is right I will strike, it shouldn't take long because Inuyasha will never quit" Sesshoumaru thought

Sango and Miroku went back to the village, some time had passed and Kagome returned to the village, Sango and Miroku carried on as if they had saw nothing "Oi wench where the hell were you, what we ain't good enough to eat with no more? Inuyasha mouthed off

Kagome gave him the finger in response "Go love yourself the you won't be so bitchy" she ragged

"Go love what? Inuyasha replied

"Oh my gods"Sango and Miroku said in unison then broke out laughing

"You know Inumouthsoff you go find a private spot in the woods, and I know the rest" Kagome replied

"So why the fuck did you lie about being mated to Kouga, and do all that mating sound crap, bet ya thought I wouldn't figure it out didn't you?

"Because it was fun, and I felt like it, Kagome wisecracked " And you did ask for it you know"

"Ooooooo you are the most aggravating wench there is" Inuyasha said then took off

"Remember love yourself Inuyasha" Kagome, Sango, and Miroku said at the same time to his retreating form

"It's a good thing Shippou's not here or I would not be able to have all this nasty fun with him" Kagome said

"Love yourself, good one" Sesshoumaru thought

**Inuyasha goes to far, rage, a new demon is born**

"Inuyasha why didn't you come as we had planned? Kikyo yelled

"I had something to take care of"

"Let me guess Pestgome, she has to much sway over you, it needs to and is going to stop"

"Kikyo I do not want to do this"

"Remember your promise Inuyasha" she reminded

"I do" Inuyasha took off "You do not need to remind me" he said then took off back toward the village

"Yes it seems you do, but I will put a stop to that wench permanently, for once and for all" she thought

"I'll be back in a while guys I'm going to go see my family for a while"

"Ok Kagome" Miroku and Sango replied

Kagome had her back pack over her shoulder, turned around and started to head for the well, Inuyasha was just getting back "Hey wench where do you think your going?

"To see my family" Kagome answered

"Oh no you don't we've got jewel shards to find"

"And here we go, the event I've been waiting for, it is just as I predicted the half breed pushing the miko over the edge" Sesshoumaru said to himself

"Oh yes I do" Kagome shot back

"Sniff, sniff, lovely here comes the clay one" Sesshoumaru thought

'No way wench" Inuyasha snapped, he was so busy harassing Kagome he didn't smell Kikyo coming

"Inuyasha I'm warning you get off my back you asshole, you have your mighty, all powerful, perfect clay jewel detector, I'm sure she can do it for you" Kagome bit out

Faster then any of them could think, or had chance to respond and arrow came flying through the area straight for Kagome's heart, still wishing to stay hidden for a little while longer Sesshoumaru used his powers to deflect Kikyo's arrow back at her

"Dance of blades" was heard and Kikyo who now bore her own arrow in her chest was gone

"Whaaaaat? Inuyasha yelled

"Shut up, how low that clay monstrosity attempted to kill an unarmed woman, I'm a demon and even I am not that low" Kagura snapped

Before anyone knew it Kagome's change began to manifest itself, and Inuyasha was pinned to a tree being held by the throat with one hand, Kagome's hand., her aura was blood red the others even Kagura gasped. She was now over taken by both the occurring changes, and blind murderous rage as memories of the hanyou she had spent so much time loving defended Kikyo no matter what she did

"Miko? At first she did not respond "Miko? Sesshoumaru called

"Bastard" Inuyasha choked out, at sight of Sesshoumaru and Kagome tightened her grip

"Half breed are you proud of what you have created? You see fool she is a powerful miko and because of this, and your constant bullying of her she is transforming. The changes will be permanent, it is rare but it happened once in history to a miko a few hundred years ago"

"Bas" Inuyasha tried to say but choked

"Silence half breed" Sesshoumaru snapped "Miko? "Miko you are out of control I will help you" with her free hand raised Sesshoumaru saw she was beginning to grow claws

"Se, Sess-sho-maru" she said then turned to face him, that is when the others saw her eyes were pure blood red, then gasped "Sesshoumaru sama?

"Yes miko, come?

"Cough, cough Like hell she will" Inuyasha managed to say

"It's to late to save her now it has gone to far the change is permanent" Miroku told Sango

"Bastard should never have tried to deny her, her family, that would make any normal person snap, I know I would" Sango stated with tears in her eyes

"Come miko? Sesshoumaru coaxed

"Cough, no I won't cough allow it" Inuyasha choked out

"Inuyasha shut up" Normally calm Sesshoumaru screamed shocking all there

And as Miroku had said it was indeed to late for Kagome, it was made known when they witnessed the transformation occurring before their eyes, along with her blood red eyes, she already had a full set of claws, and fangs and ears like Sesshoumaru's

"Hungry" Kagome mumbled

Kagome turned to walk away and Inuyasha grabbed her arm, before he could blink in a flash two things simultaneously happened. Kagome's fangs were buried in his shoulder, and his hand was burning he had to let go of her arm fast, her hunger had taken over and she was drinking his blood, she was so fast that the others hadn't even seen her pull back the shoulder of his haori before biting him

"Fool because of your prodding she has gone into blood lust" Sesshoumaru snapped

In another attempt Inuyasha if you interfere once more I shall let her kill you" Sesshoumaru warned "Miko? Miko you will cease now"

She released Inuyasha"Sessho"

"Yes come to me"

"Yes Sessho come" she spoke this way for she was taken over by her animalistic, and was not yet fully calmed down yet

Kagome turned and started walking to Sesshoumaru and was half way to him"Nooooo" Inuyasha said

Kagome began heading beck for Inuyasha then Sesshoumaru was in front of and had her held by her wrists, as Sesshoumaru held a raging miko in place, the air grew warm almost stifling, it was almost as if the breath of hell it's self was being breathed upon them. A sudden breeze that seemed to come out of nowhere surrounded them, blowing their hair around, Kagome's eyes remained locked on Sesshoumaru's

"Growl, let me go sick of his shit" Kagome got out

"No miko I will not" Sesshoumaru told her

"Please Sesshoumaru sama you're the only one who can help her? Take her away from here we will take care of big mouth" Sango pled

"Yes slayer I will, and I thank you, but first" Sesshoumaru put both of Kagome's wrists in one hand, and with the other sprayed Inuyasha in the face with a knock out poison, it wouldn't kill him "That will keep him subdued for a few hours he will not die"

"Thank you" Miroku replied

"Miko you will leave with me"

"Yes with you"

Kagome immediately relaxed leaned into him and lay her head on his chest he released her wrists, then felt her arms go around his waist, then his went around her, Sesshoumaru formed his orb and flew off fast. Kagome buried her nose in his neck. She loved being in his arms it relaxed her beyond belief she was nearly returned to her normal state of mind, Sesshoumaru felt her extremely relaxed and he smiled

"Sniff, sniff" Sesshoumaru heard, then felt the neck of his haori being pulled to the side, then the side of his neck being licked

"Woman do you know what you have any idea what you are doing? Sesshoumaru thought

then Sesshoumaru felt her fangs nipping his neck "Bur I wonder despite all he has done if she still loves the hanyou?

"Sesshoumaru taste good" then sucked pulse point on his neck, he was struggling to maintain control and swiftly losing it, Kagome pulled back tilted her head up looked into his eyes "I love you" then kissed him

At first Sesshoumaru could not believe what he had just heard, but what he saw in her eyes told him that it was real and he smelled no lie coming from her, his animal instincts had taken over as had hers, her arms went around his neck, when her tongue entered his mouth that did it his mind was gone and there was no going back Sesshoumaru knew only one thing now miko, though they were still flying he didn't care and wouldn't wait

**Lemon starts**

Without breaking the kiss in the blink of an eye he had them both naked their clothes lay on the bottom of his orb, he lifted Kagome up keeping one hand under her ass for support, and with the other he gently thrust his shaft into her entrance taking her virginity at the same time, he looked into her eyes and saw only raw emotion mixed with passion and pure love all only for him

"Ride me woman, come for me" she did her first rise up then descent back down and it happened

"_**Sesshoumaruuuuu" **_she continued then threw her head back when two more hit _**"Ohhh gods yes"**_

"That's it my miko I want to watch you"

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck sniffed, nipped, then licked it, Sesshoumaru went down into a sitting position, and suckled on her nipples like a hungry newborn pup, she moaned he then took her lips with his hard and savagely she rode him hard and fast, and soaked his shaft with her releases

His orb landed deep in the forest on top of a thick bed of moss, without pulling out he lay her on her back and pleasured her for a long time, Kagome met his every thrust with her own she was indeed more then he had expected, and she was his and his alone Sesshoumaru was so overly aroused like never before at first he thought he would not be able to have a release, then he felt that rush begin

Kagome tightened around him like a vice "Ooo miko"

"I want you to come for me my taiyoukai" she coaxed

"Yes your taiyoukai, my demoness" he replied while casting his burning gaze upon her, he kissed he loved to, then she felt his length twitch, he pulled his lips from hers

"Woman you drive me insane"

"Join me koishi I will not stop until you do" she promised

"Yes koi" he lovingly answered _**"Growl, yes micooo" **_

"_**My, my Inu youkai samaaa" **_she called out and at the exact same time they bit into each other's pulse points on the left side of their necks while they exploded, then the area lit with a blinding light from the merging of their powers

**Lemon ends**

**Kagura tames the wild hanyou, bonds formed, revealing dreams**

Back at the village 5 hours had passed and Inuyasha awoke, and the fun was about to begin he looked and saw Kagura "What the hell are you doing here wind bitch?

"I'm here because I'm here Bastardyasha" she wisecracked to piss him off she loved doing it

"Ya stupid wench" Inuyasha said

"Brainless dim witted puppy"

"I ain't no damn puppy, I'm a man"

"Can't prove by me Puppyyasha" she needled

"At least I don't smell like Naraku"

"Well I don't smell like sweaty wet dog mixed with clay zombie" Kagura shot back

"Red lipped barracuda"

"Dog eared dust mop" she retorted

"Rabid feather riding hedgehog" Inuyasha said

"Flea infested mangy haired Ratyasha"

"Hey my hair's not mangy, tell Naraku he should let you out more so you can get what you so desperately need a man"

"Well you aren't man enough so don't worry about it" Kagura slammed

"More then you could ever handle"

"I'd pout if I cared but I don't, because I only go for the big dogs not puppies" Kagura ragged then smiled evilly, setting his blood to boil

"That's it wench" he said then went to draw tetsuseiga

"Oh I'm so scared not" She teased "Dance of blades" her blades headed straight for Inuyasha smacking but not cutting him

"Yeeeeeouch" he shouted, he finally managed to hold his sword over his head point up to the sky "Adamant barage"

The adamant started to come down like rain, Kagura used her wind powers to deflect them back at him, Inuyasha leapt, dodged, and moved in every direction there was, he dodged all except the 3 that landed on and lodged themselves in his butt, Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head with shock

"Yay that's it Kagura you show him, girl power" Sango cheered

"Ouch Sango you ow you dirty fink" Inuyasha whined

"Ah shut up ya big baby you started it, now show me what a man you are, and take it like a man, diamond butt" Kagura ragged

"This is more fun then groping girls" Miroku said

"I cannot believe you actually said that" wide eyed Sango commented

"Kaguraaaaa" Inuyasha screamed

"Hey Inuyasha that is one expensive ass you have there, it is diamond encrusted bet you could get a fortune for it" Miroku joked

"That's my name don't wear it out, catch me if you can Smellyyasha" Kagura ragged wanting a chase then flew off, with a hot hanyou in pursuit

While Kagome and Sesshoumaru slept in each other's arms, he began to dream he saw Kagome in his fathers grave pulling the sword from the stone but it wasn't the day he and Inuyasha were there to fight, no this was different, in his dream she wore a silk red kimono and while she was pulling the sword out his father stood behind her wearing a smile watching, then Sesshoumaru saw himself with her in a loving embrace

What they had not known not even Sesshoumaru himself, is that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were destined to be mates even before they had ever met, Sesshoumaru woke up and gazed down at his new mate who was still asleep in his arms smiling, he was proud to see his crescent moon and cheek stripes on her face, he looked at her wrists and hips and saw the stripes there as well then smiled

"So that is why she was able to pull the sword from the stone in fathers tomb, when neither myself or Inuyasha could, father you dirty dog you knew of all this in advance" Sesshoumaru thought

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome said she was dreaming of him

Then Sesshoumaru mentally gasped when for the briefest of seconds he could have sworn he heard a faint chuckle, a very familiar one that he had not heard in many long years, Sugimi Taisho "Father" Sesshoumaru thought

"Sesshoumaru so handsome, but he'd never have a human" Kagome said in her sleep, while dreaming of the past

"So she has wanted me long before now" he thought Sesshoumaru began kissing her neck she stirred he heard a moan "Miko of mine" and kissed her mating mark

"Mmm" she moaned he took that opportunity to kiss her and snuck his tongue into her mouth "Mmmmm"

**Lemon starts**

Kagome fully woke up and without opening her eyes she kissed him back, and she stroked his tongue with her own, he became wild almost deranged with passion, before Kagome knew it she was on her back beneath with him fully sheathed inside her, and she released

He did not let her come down from her euphoric orgasmic high, he positioned himself so every stroke would glide over her pearl she had one explosion after another' Kagome arched her back and at the same time put her legs around the backs of his legs, he took the signal and started moving faster, she tore her lips from him in a frenzy of passion

"Sesshoumaru ha, harder please? He obliged

"Damn so good" he said in a fevered ton

"Yes my mate yes"

"_**Kagomeeeee"**_

"_**Oh Sesshoumaru" **_they called out the two continued pleasuring one another for hours

**Lemon ends**

"Sesshoumaru?

'Yesssss?

"I don't know what you will think of this b, but I"

"Come on mate do not be nervous out with it"

"I want pups" she replied thrilled at the look on his face and his widened shocked eyes

"I to want pups, I did not think that you would want to have them so soon" he said

"Well not right this minute but not to long from now either"

"You will not be fertile for another three weeks" Sesshoumaru said

"So that means we can do lots of practicing" she teased then batted her eyes

"Shall we start now? Sesshoumaru teased then winked

"You horny oversexed dog"

"Woof" he replied

"Eeek" she joked then ran toward the hot spring, their time in the water led to other more pleasurable activities

A week after they went back to the village, the first thing the others took notice of was that Kagome glowed with happiness, then that she bore Sesshoumaru's markings, and looked absolutely breathtaking, Sango, and Miroku's faces both lit up with excited smiles, they ran over to greeted and hugged her

"Wow Kagome I love it you look gorgeous" Sango complimented

"Yes you do" Miroku agreed "Congratulations you two"

"Thank you" Sesshoumaru and Kagome said

Sango and Miroku told them what had happened between Kagura and Inuyasha, they nearly died laughing "Little brother will never win with Kagura she is as foul tempered, and stubborn as him"

"Damn I miss all the good shit" Kagome joked

"Either one will kill or serious injure the other, or at the same time they'll kill each other, or impossible as it is call a truce" Sesshoumaru said they laughed

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been at the village for three days, when Inuyasha and Kagura entered, the surprising part is both were alive, uninjured, and the real shocker they had become mates

"Yum, yum little brother finally decided to give up virginity and got some" Sesshoumaru razzed "Row, row, row the boat then your pecker will stay afloat"

"Oh great just what I do not need Assmaru, shut up, will ya?" Inuyasha said

"Sorry no can do, Ooooo Kagura rode the boney poney, played stick the wick, pole in the hole" Sesshoumaru tormented

Kagura doubled with laughter "Kagura what the fuck? You laughing at that shit" Inuyasha complained

"Wh, what? Sesshoumaru always did have a sick side, I love it" she gasped out

"So little brother did you do the front or back stroke? And I hope you knew to take your time woman do not like it rushed, and most importantly please tell me that you used long strokes" Sesshoumaru relentlessly ragged

"Sesshoumaruuuuuuu, I'm going to fuckin kill you, you shit head" Inuyasha said

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome "See you later mate" he said then ran with Inuyasha right on his tail "To warm it up before you start you've got to give it a lick that'll do the trick"


End file.
